


A Sliver's Game

by thehappierender



Series: Yandere Canon [2]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Somnophilia, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: Jesse and Lake have been dating for three months, but after a certain incident, they've been drifting apart. Lake knows how to fix them, and has the perfect defense for why she does what's necessary.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Series: Yandere Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998706
Kudos: 5





	A Sliver's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Jesse is the man in the Mirror.

"L-Lake?"

Jesse's eyes were wide with fear as he stared at his girlfriend. She was naked, and had his cock in her mouth. It was cold, yet moist and grossly warm. Lake took the whole thing in her mouth, making Jesse cum in her throat. After swallowing and cleaning up the mess, she fell asleep next to him, but Jesse couldn't sleep a wink. He knew Lake was a master at faking her sleep.

-Two weeks later-

Jesse and Lake were playing football on his front yard, laughing after Lake tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a bit on the ground with the metal girl coming out on top. Jesse looked up at her, smiling until she looked down at him. Lake was biting her lip, putting Jesse in a panic. She leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

"Something wrong Casanova?"

"Lake, we need to talk."

Lake immediately sat up straight, her face contorting in fear.

"No! Not like that! Just, a talk. A good one."

"Phew, don't scare me like that. I mean it."

Lake rolled off of Jesse, helping him up as they went inside. Nate tried to follow them into Jesse's room, but the two teens closed the door on him. They sat on Jesse's bed in silence, so Jesse had to break it. He took a deep breathe, but Lake put her hand on his thigh. She leaned in for a kiss, but Jesse fought back against her. Something in Lake snapped, forcing Jesse back onto his bed.

"Oh my god! Jesse, I'm so sorry!"

She got off of him, standing up in front of the bed. Jesse groaned as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. He beckoned Lake to come closer, so he could hug her.

"It's okay Lake. Besides, this brings up my point. We need to talk about, this. This thing you do where you get mad and forceful. You're like, super strong. I'm still squishy, remember? Look, all I'm saying is that I need you to calm down, otherwise, I don't think we can do thi-"

Lake grabbed Jesse by his shirt and looked him in the eyes. 

"You don't wanna do that Jesse. After all, I'm not exactly full of options. The only other boy who'd prolly date me is...Nate."

"Yeah?"

The two teens looked at the door, seeing a worried Nate. He looked like he was reaching into his pocket in fear.

"G-get aw-way from him!"

Lake smiled before letting Jesse go, going for Nate. Jesse tackled her, pinning Lake to the floor. 

"Ha! Thanks Nate! Looks like I win Lake. Anyway, what's up lil bro?"

Nate looked relieved, putting his hands down. Lake cupped Jesse's crotch from below, massaging him.

"Mom and Dad wanted go to the movies. I'm going to, so they told me to ask if you guys wanted to come too."

"Nah, we're good Nate! I'm gonna show Jesse something he'll never forget. Be a dear and lock the door please."

"Are ya sure? It's gonna be a while until we're back."

Lake nodded, so Nate closed the door, locking it. Jesse grinded against Lake's hand, cumming on it. He moaned her name, falling onto her back. Jesse kissed the back of her neck, whimpering as Lake moved her hand. The chrome girl licked her hand of the fluid that leaked through Jesse's pants.

"It taste delicious Jesse."

Jesse wrapped his arms around around Lake from behind, knowing that it'd be in his best interest to not let her go. Lake managed to get up, even with Jesse on her back.

"Lake, please. Don't do anything like this."

"You fucking hypocrite. How many times have we gotten so close to doing it, yet you pussy out on me? How many times have you eaten me out?"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"Because you asked me to! I never asked you to ever-"

Lake ran backwards, leaning back onto Jesse's bed, nearly breaking a bone. He let go to hold himself in agony, nearly crying from the pain. Lake mounted him, pinning Jesse to the bed by his wrists.

"NO!"

Jesse struggled, beginning to sob as Lake looked down at him with an uncaring face. He gave up soon enough, knowing it was useless. Lake wanted him, just like she wanted to be her own person. And if there was anything Lake was good at, it was getting what she wanted.

"Jesse, get naked for me babe. Let's just enjoy this."

"Lake, please let me go. I mean it."

Surprisingly, Lake let go, moving to sit beside Jesse. She snuggled against him again, going back to right before Lake attacked him. They sat there for a good few minutes, just long enough for Jesse to recharge. Lake knew this too, because she watched him jack off often. Like clockwork, Lake began to undress, seeing Jesse get hard again.

"Jesse, why do you hate me? Is it because I'm not a real person?"

She practically tore Jesse's clothes off, the sobbing boy not putting up any resistance. He knew better than to fight Lake on anything. He also knew how to get his way on her.

"Lakey Poo, how could I ever hate you?"

Lake backed away, going crazy from being called her pet name. Jesse crawled back onto the bed, sitting against the wall. If he played his cards right, things could end with out Lake getting hurt, or hurting him in response. 

"Jesse, please. I just want to feel human. Let me be human!"

"Okay, I will. But only if you make me a promise."

Lake's face lit up, ready to know what she had to do.

"First of all, we're not going all the way. But if you promise to let things end after what we're about to do, then I'll consider it in the future. We're gonna rub each other off, okay?"

"Mhm! I swear that I won't go any farther."

-

Jesse and Lake did as the former planned, rubbing each other. Lake stroked Jesse's cock while he fingered her in return. They made out, moaning as their lover pleasured them. Jesse could feel himself getting closer from Lake's cold hand, and she could feel Jesse's warm fingers invade her, forcing her to near her climax too. Lake couldn't take it anymore, her mind was going insane. She grabbed Jesse by his waist, forced him onto the center of the bed, and rode his face. Without missing a beat, she then started to suck his cock, so Jesse ate her pussy.

Lake hugged Jesse's legs to keep him close, and he returned by digging his finger tips into her thighs so she couldn't escape. They both came, and while they were both lost in pleasure, Lake stayed aware to not kill Jesse by crushing his head. The two separated, taking deep breaths as they bathed in their afterglow.

"That was amazing Jesse! I-I've never! WOW!"

"I know babe", Jesse said while huffing. "See? Told you this would end good for us both."

Jesse sat up and licked his lips, savoring Lake's taste. He kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her belly, glad things ended so well. Lake sat up too, but moved Jesse so that his body rested properly on the bed. She kept smooching him, started from his stomach and moving up until they kissed each other on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jesse, please don't hate me after this."

"Lake?"

The chrome girl mounted Jesse's lap, rubbing her butt against his cock. Jesse immediately tried to push her off, but Lake just laughed and grabbed his wrists.

"You must be exhausted, you poor thing. Just sit back and take it Jesse."

"I'm not kidding Lake! Stop! Please!"

Jesse was screaming his head off, so Lake silenced him with a kiss. The boy began to let tears run down his face, so Lake had to lap them up for him. She nuzzled against his cheek, making Jesse calm down a bit. Since he just came, Lake needed to buy time after all.

"Sheesh, have a little faith in me Casanova. I'm not gonna rape you after we just had a perfect time idiot."

Lake flicked Jesse's forehead, making him laugh nervously. His laughter stopped when Lake only stared at him with the creepiest expression he'd seen her make. She just smiled, but her eyes were empty.

"We're gonna make love. And you WILL enjoy it, or else I'LL have to make you."

Jesse was stunned in silence as Lake teased herself with his still sensitive cock, mortified that he'd fallen for this. He knew this was bound to happen, but wanted to believe in Lake. He began to cry again, but Lake let them fall with a cold look on her face. She looked Jesse in the eye, inserting his cock inside of her. 

"Ah~! Jesse, it feels good!"

Lake forced Jesse to fondle her breasts, forcefully squeezing his wrists when he tried to resist. She began to bounce up and down, letting him feel every bounce. 

"You're doing so good Jesse! You're amazing! Please, keep going~!"

She taunted him to say something, anything besides his weak grunts. Lake released Jesse's hands, immediately getting decked by him. It physically did nothing, but mentally broke her, even more than Jesse's hand. He held it, crying out loud. 

"Aw, poor baby bwoke his hand? Maybe if he hasn't a stupid idiot, he'd know better. Now shut up before I break something else."

Jesse desperately tried to force her off, but Lake wouldn't budge. In return, she sighed and grabbed his left knee. With just enough pressure-

"NO! Please, I'll stop. Just, please, don't."

Lake smiled and released Jesse, leaning in to kiss him.

"Grab my ass, now."

Jesse did as ordered, feeling Lake wrap her arms around his neck. They both came without much fanfare, leaving Lake disappointed. 

"Did you like it Jesse? I bet cumming inside of your girlfriend felt amazing."

"Yeah Tulip, that was gre-"

Lake punched Jesse in the nose, slightly breaking in. Jesse howled in pain as he held the leaking blood in, his adrenaline now high enough to let him throw Lake off. He whimpered on the side of his bed that hugged the wall, facing away from the monster that just hurt him.

"Geez Casanova, you sure know how to set me off. Come on, let me kiss it better-"

"Stay the hell away from me! I never wanna see you again! I never should have gone back for you!"

Lake chuckled, moving in to spoon Jesse from behind.

"Welp, you did. And you just sealed our fate babe. If you ever try to leave me after this, well, you know what I'm capable of."

"Please, can you get me some ice?"

Lake's mood did a hard switch, immediately rushing to do so. She took an ice tray out of the fridge and put them in a rubber glove. Just then, Jesse's mom called, telling Lake that they wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. Lake smiled, giggling to herself as she hung up. 

She came back to Jesse's closed door, finding it locked.

"Hey babe! Did I lock the door on accident when I left? Cuz I swear, if you did it, you better open this door!"

Lake waited a solid minute, sighed, and knocked once more.

"Cowabunga it is."

She shoulder tackled the door, breaking a hole in it. Jesse was still against the wall, so Lake cut him some slack. She went back to spooning him, rubbing the ice on his face. He tried to run from her, but Lake just held him down. Eventually he stopped, accepting his fate.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I guess now I see why you didn't wanna fuck me. That must have been miserable for you."

"It wasn't. Just, please go away. I don't think seeing you right now is best."

"Please, don't make me any madder Jesse. You're the one who promised to make me human. Well, only a human could mess up that bad, right?"

The two stayed there for a few minutes until the bruise stopped hurting. Jesse whimpered, feeling Lake's hands caress his well toned body. She always did like to stare, and now she could do whatever she wanted to him. Not like he'd fight back.

"Mmm, swimming really gave you a delicious body. God, I just wanna mess you up. Make you feel less than human. Maybe then you could understand how I feel without your love."

Jesse could feel her cold tongue sliding across the back of his neck. Lake slowly kissed him from behind, lowering her hands to his crotch.

"I'm ready babe. Take me, show me that you love me Jesse. If you don't then I'll have to take over again."

Lake fondled Jesse's balls, making the boy moan. 

"Okay! Just, stop. Stop with all the threats."

"I don't make threats Jesse. I make promises that I intend to keep. Now fuck me or else."

Jesse turned around, revealing the dent above his left eye that Lake gave him. After pinning Lake down to the bed, Jesse teased her by rubbing his cock against her clit. Once she was lost in pleasure, Jesse ran for it. Lake threw her boot at the back of Jesse's head, making him fall. She dragged him by the ankles back to the bed, slamming him on it. Jesse pleaded with deaf ears as Lake mounted him, barely resisting the urge to strangle him.

"Welp, it's been fun Jesse. This little game you're making me play I mean. But I'm done."

"Lake I'm sorry! I just wanted you to have fun, you know, chasing me?"

"Hmmm...Nah!"

Lake leaned back, clutching Jesse's left knee again. She made sure not to break it, just dislocated it.

"There, I've never been a fan of cat and mouse. Don't worry, I'll make you feel better. Maybe after I can make us a pizza, would you like that?"

"Yeah Lake, I'd love that."

Lake hugged him for his obedience, kissing him. 

"Okay, let's go."

Jesse nodded, tears rolling down his face as Lake stroked his cock.

-6 Months Later

"No, please!"

Tulip swung a hockey stick at Jesse, hitting him in the sore knee. When he doubled over in pain, she dragged him outside of the car. Lake was seated on the opposite side of the bridge, opening the next car's door. Tulip followed, catching her breath after using all her strength to throw Jesse.

"Holy crap he's hefty. Why didn't you carry him?"

"Because it would have ruined the mood. Check this out, I'm gonna make him feel like shit."

Lake walked past Tulip and crouched down, lifting Jesse's head by his hair.

"A fucking note Jesse? Really?"

"I-"

"You have the GALL to leave me like this while you lived the life for three months?!"

Lake rubbed her belly, lifting her shirt to reveal how swollen it was.

"What kind of guy knocks up girl and her prime, make the girl feel human with the love and affection he provided, then runs away to live on a train? Well, I guess it's what I get for trusting you."

"Pleas-"

Lake tightened her grip, nearly ripping Jesse's hair from his skull. 

"Your family was really hung up about you leaving. They were so scared Nate would follow you, so you have to understand I only did what I had to do."

Jesse's eyes widened in fear.

"What did you do?"

Lake smirked before releasing him, walking next to her prime.

"Well I didn't know where I messed up, either only doing one leg, or just breaking your leg instead. So I broke his legs. Boom, no more running for him! You should have heard him beg."

Jesse screamed in anguish, sobbing loudly. The two girls were up to something, but between the pain in his leg and his noise, he had no clue what they were doing. 

"-and One-One said that this button could make anything appear. Just speak into it when it's pressed."

"Oh! Jesse's friend said that he had a room like this back in his hometown. So, you wanna go first?"

"I think it's only fair. The fact that you two fucking made me pregnant too is so bs. Not exactly a fan of being a virgin Mary."

Tulip got naked as Lake messed around with a remote for the car. The red-head grabbed Jesse and rolled him over. Jesse looked at her, immediately understanding the situation. His survival instincts told him to submit.

"Jesse, please don't hate me for this. How fair is it to get pregnant from your reflection raping her boyfriend?"

"Don't worry Tulip, just do what you have to."

Tulip nodded before stripping Jesse down. She licked his flaccid cock before putting the whole thing in her mouth. Jesse's cock grew, making Tulip gag a bit. The girl bobbed her head, making Jesse moan. Within a minute, Jesse was fully erect, so Tulip mentally prepped herself to take the monster.

She crouched over him, impatient to lose her v-card. Unlike Lake, Tulip wasn't able to take it all in go. She slowly, but surely, managed. Once she reached the base, blood began to trickle out of her. 

Jesse had no clue what to do, Tulip had already made sure he nowhere to run. The day he left, Lake must have told her. His reason to believe this was that every denizen that the three had met were gone. Most shunned him while some even attacked him. They believed that Jesse had raped the two. Nothing hurt more than Atticus and his people leading a crusade for his head.

The best option for him was to just the girls take him.

"F-fuck! Why do you have to be so big?!"

"It's just from how much I love you Tulip!"

The red-head blushed, hiding her face in her hair. She was the exact opposite of how Lake acted after their first time. Lake would always be so invested in Jesse's body, doing everything she could to make him cum. She was so focused on him that she would neglect his pleas to stop. 

"Jesse! I'm so close!"

Tulip clenched down as she neared her climax, letting out a huge moan. She came on his cock, rubbing herself against Jesse until he came too. He wasn't far behind, cumming inside of the girl. Tulip kept riding Jesse, kissing him on the cheek before getting off. 

Lake walked near him, making Jesse tense up. He could tell what she wanted by that look in her eye. She got to the ground, crawling towards him, but Jesse instinctively kicked her in the face. Lake stood up with a terrifying expression on her face. It was a mix of shock, anger, and emptiness.

"NO please! I'm sorry, you scared me!"

Jesse crawled back as Lake approached him quickly, coming up with a plan. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her while on his knees. Jesse then kissed her belly, making Lake giggle. Lake gripped Jesse's hair, raising him until they were face to face. She stuck her tongue out, so Jesse opened his mouth, welcoming her.

"Good boy."

Lake forced her tongue in Jesse's mouth, sliding it down his throat. Jesse gagged as Lake got aggressive, putting her hands on his temples. She pushed him back down, leaving Jesse in a coughing mess as she undid her pants.

"Did you miss this Jesse? My Sliver pussy, that's only meant for you? Well it sure did miss you."

"Lake, no. I don't wanna. Not after-"

"I lied. Nate's fine. You can see when we go back. But first, we gotta get those numbers down."

Jesse looked at his palm, not even realizing his situation. His number stared out at 734, but was now 728. He nodded, standing up with his hands out to Lake.

"Okay, let's do this."


End file.
